


Madelyn's Winter Preparations

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [82]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Beheading, Cannibalism, Cunt removal, Cut in half, Debreasting, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Roasting, Snuff, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: To celebrate the winter festival, Madelyn decides to hand out a lot of gifts. To do that, she first has to acquire them - procuring various body parts (mostly heads) off the other holiday-clothed girls. Features every feh xmas girl we've gotten so far
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 4





	Madelyn's Winter Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Madelyn's Xmas design was drawn by Veiled, you can see it as the cover for the version of this story here https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=12210952

Madelyn grinned as she saw her reflection in the mirror. The girl could barely contain herself. It was the time of the winter festival, and she had a new outfit ready for it! This outfit was sooo cute! And - what was just as big a merit for the green-haired princess - it showed so much of her body off, too!

Her outfit didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. She wore a tight high-cut top over her chest - its red and the white fur on the seams tightly wrapped around her huge breasts. A few brown straps connected it behind her back, ensuring that it wouldn’t come off. If Madelyn wanted - and the girl definitely was going to - she could easily tuck it up by the fur to expose her titties - flashing her lovely, huge knockers at whoever she wanted to reward. Or tease…

Even with the top in place, a huge chunk of her boobs was already visible. There was nothing covering their lower ends - Madelyn showing off a massive underboob. Her nipples were so close to being exposed all the time~! Ah, it was such a thrill! She also enjoyed the way the fur robbed against her nipples, constantly teasing them to the point of being erect - their hard nubs concealed within the soft, white material.

On her head, the girl wore a headband with double reindeer antlers. One of them had a small gold bell attached to it, too. For now, it was a simple headband - though the green-haired girl was very much aware of the other possibility. If the Askran wanted to, she could switch it out for a headband that was much more deadlier… And by extension, much more exciting. 

The antlers on that special headband didn’t stop at the part she’d put around her head - instead, they extended much further. And those extra parts were extremely sharp… Sharp enough to tear through her - or anyone else’s - skull, and stab right into her brain. Putting one of these headbands on was a surefire way to lobotomize any girl, to turn her into nothing more than a drooling slut… Madelyn was very much looking forward to trying one of these out first-hand. Not that she needed any incentive to let anyone fuck her… But messing with her brain always let her cum so much harder. 

Underneath her chest, Madelyn’s midsection was exposed as a whole. Her toned belly, her small back, her narrow waist… All of that was uncovered, her warm skin shining even in the cold winter air.

The first piece of clothing was a belt at around her waist - a tight string of red with a small patch of fur above it. It separated her back and her butt behind her, and popped up right below her navel on the front. The front also had a festive, green-and-gold bowtie over it - complimenting her look while matching her hair.

From that belt extended four strings of red, all leading downwards - two at the front, two at the back. The girl’s favorite, garter belts, stretched over her succulent, luscious thighs - gently biting into their ample flesh. It distended around them, only appearing more appetizing as a result - Madelyn enjoying the way they bit into her flesh.

The garter belts covered only a little part of her thighs. Most of them had nothing covering them at all - Madelyn happy to show her delicious meaty legs off in front of her father’s underlings. Her large, curvy butt was similarly uncovered - save for a small string of red just above her bubbly buttcheeks, and an even thinner patch of red between them. Like this, the wide curves of her hips had nothing obstructing them at all.

Below those garters Madelyn wore a pair of bright, red panties. Even if the girl wasn’t usually one to wear those, she couldn’t just run around with her cunt out in the open all the time. These panties covered very little, but they were still there - perfect for her needs. A small triangular patch of red at the front that covered her labia, then two strings of red over her sides… And an incredibly thin piece of cloth down the middle of her ass. If one were to take a good look at it, they’d notice that it even failed to cover her puckered anus properly - the girl’s tight asshole peeking around the string of red. And, of course, these panties were incredibly easy for her to tug to the side - letting her show her pussy to anyone at her every whim. Madelyn always enjoyed flashing her privates at people. The thrill of having them see them, the sensation of the air brushing against them… And, of course, how many victims she was able to lure in like that.

At their lower ends, the garters were holding up Madelyn’s very high socks. For this outfit, instead of her normal black socks, she had turned them into black fishnets. They extended far up above her knees, almost half of the way up from her knees to her hips. Their huge eyes let more of her skin breathe underneath them. 

Not a lot of the fishnets was visible, though. Over half of Madelyn’s legs was covered by her high shoes. Red for the season, they extended above her knees - enhancing the sight of her lower legs. Just above her ankles, she wore two adornments. Her left leg had a ribbon, the same type as the bowtie over her belly. Her other ankle had a small bracelet over it - a small golden ball hanging from it.

Her upper limbs were similarly clad in red as well. She was wearing a pair of long red gloves - gloves that went far past her elbows and nearly to her shoulders. She wore a bracelet over her left wrist, the same one as what she had over her left ankle. 

The green-haired girl could move her nimble fingers freely within her gloves - and they were thin enough that she could feel everything through them. If Madelyn wanted, she could give some perfectly serviceable handjobs with them… Or tease the last spurts of love honey from the cunt of her latest victim. 

Satisfied with her looks, Madelyn looked at the final part of her outfit - the huge brown sack on the ground in front of her. It was supposed to be a sack for gifts… Gifts that she would be handing out as part of her costume. She had the perfect idea of what to give out already. She’d hand out heads, cunts, limbs… All kinds of onaholes!

At the moment, though, the sack was empty - and this was what puzzled the green-haired girl. Who should she fill the sack with? She could just use herself for it - and she certainly wouldn’t mind giving up a fair number of her bodies for such a cause. But just chopping off bits of her bodies over and over again seemed boooriiiing. And that would also make her gifts a little repetitive, too… 

The Askran princess had just a simple, yet perfect solution for that. She should go on a hunt and acquire some proper fucktoys for her gift sack.

Grabbing her trusty golden blade, Madelyn was ready to set out, a murderous glean in her eyes and a cheerful expression on her face. Before leaving, she had made one more decision - that her victims for the night needed to be dressed this festively, too. It was a special occasion, after all - and she needed some special victims, too.

** Tharja: “Normal Girl” **

The first holiday-dressed girl Madelyn had run into was the black-haired witch from Plegia, Tharja. Madelyn couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the dark mage’s clothing… It was pretty much a red-colored bikini, just as revealing as the princess’s own clothes.

“Huzzah! Lady Madelyn! I’m so delighted to see you! Isn’t the winter festival so cheerful? I love it!”

Tharja told Madelyn in an unusually happy voice - her face twisting into a smile that was nothing but creepy. Mad didn’t really mind - but was a little curious, as to why the sorceress was acting this way.

“Oh, Tharja! That’s a great outfit! I’m sure everyone will love it! But… This seems unlike you. What’s going on?”

“Oh-ho, you think my outfit is cute? Stare all you want, princess - and I’ll look right back at you!”

Tharja tried to smile again, her body shivering a little because of the cold.

“Robin once said I should act more normal, so today I'm putting my ‘normal practice’ to use. Huzzah!”

Tharja waved her candelabra in front of Madelyn - catching her by surprise as the princess was almost drooling at the sight of the dark mage’s plump thighs.

“O-oh.” The green-haired girl replied, shaking her head a little to drive her fantasies out, then nodded. “Are you dressed like this for them, too? I’m sure they’ll love it! Your body should be enough for anyone who sees it… I know it’s certainly working on me!” 

“Oh-ho! Madelyn, you’re adorable as well. You’re m-making me blush. Huzzah!” 

Tharja’s body shivered even harder than before. For the girl raised in the harsh, yet very warm Plegian deserts, the cold of winter would be harmful even in her usual clothes - in an even skimpier outfit she was far too cold.

“But yes, I’m dressed like this for my beloved! That’s what people do, right? Dress up for the ones they love?”

Madelyn nodded with a smile - but noticed how cold Tharja seemed to be.

“Aren’t you cold like this, though? You’re not in Plegia anymore… And will never be.”

“Oh, the chills are certainly not pleasant… But it’s worth it for the one I love.”

Madelyn’s face brightened up as she heard it.

“Then, I have the perfect solution for you!” She pointed her sword at the woman. “Let me turn you into fucktoys! You won’t feel cold anymore, and I’ll make sure to give your beloved the best parts of you!”

Tharja looked at Madelyn, considering the idea. The temperature was already getting on her nerves… And she certainly didn’t mind laying her life down for the Shepherds’ tactician’s enjoyment. This was also the princess asking her for it… She had no reason to refuse, and every reason to accept.

“Huzzah! I shall be saved from the cold!” Tharja gestured at Madelyn invitingly. “Do your best, princess… And remember - if you don’t give my remains to Robin, my curses will haunt you no matter how many lives you’ll go through.”

A predator’s smirk popped up on the Askran’s lips as she struck out with her sword towards Tharja. Her blade sliced through the dark mage's elbow, severing her arm neatly and making it fall to the ground. Tharja shuddered once more - this time, because of the pain. Her face, however, stayed as happy as she was - presenting her body to her thrilled butcher.

Blood shot out from the stump of the mage's limb, the fallen-down arm still spasming on the ground below them. Her fingers opened and closed, digging at the snow below them - red stains of blood pooling at its other end.

Next, Mad swung at the dark mage's leg. It was looking sooo tasty, she just needed to have a part of it for herself. Tharja shook on her feet as Mad's blade sliced into the top of her thigh from the side. With how much meat Tharja had on her leg there, just one cut wasn't enough - the Sol Katti bouncing off the mage's bone, her rich meat taking the force out of Mad's swing. The princess hacked away at Tharja's leg again with more force, this time cleanly cutting through it - Tharja collapsing to the ground as her leg fell over too.

More blood shot out from her new wound, the sorceress buried in the snow - the cold biting into her bare skin now that it could press directly against it. The snow cushioned her leg perfectly, making the delicious cut of meat stay in pristine condition - Mad's mouth watering as she knew she'd get to eat it very soon.

She could see the pain on Tharja's face now, and realized the make might have not been too happy about being dumped into the snow like that. To end her now would be courtesy - and since Tharja cooperated with her, Mad was going to do it.

Bringing her sword down at Tharja's neck, she beheaded the Plegian woman with one quick slice. Tharja's head didn't even move because of the cut - some half-muttered curse hanging on her lips. Her body began twitching on the snow, her surviving leg kicking out a small cloud of snow dust as her heel struck out at the air.

Madelyn snatched up the dark mage's head up from the ground. Wiping her long, dark hair off the snow she landed in, Mad then threw her straight into her sack - not even watching Tharja's final moments. The dark mage fell into the seemingly bottomless storage - just the first of many heads the princess would acquire. Tharja's eyes rolled back before long - her tongue sliding out through her half-opened mouth. By just looking at her face, one could tell how happy she was with her death - content with what had become of her. Robin… I hope you enjoy me… And then she passed on.

On the outside, Mad sliced away at Tharja"s corpse some more. She realized she didn't know, if Tharja meant for her to give her body to a male Robin, or to a female one. As a result she needed to procure more than one full onahole from the dark mage. Severing her other leg, Mad then sliced cleanly through Tharja's waist. 

Now, it was a lightweight Tharja fucktoy, consisting just of the mage's large ass and her perfect vagina. Mad even left the wrapping that was the girl's red bottom on as she pushed Tharja's butt into her sack - watching it disappear within it. She hsd also added Tharja's arm to the sack - it could definitely be used for some handjobs or to finger some lucky cunt.

Madelyn took one of the legs to the castle's kitchens - but the other leg, and Tharja's headless torso, were both left behind. It'd be a nice, fuckable surprise for whoever had stumbled upon it - the stump of the girl's neck a very tight hole.

The next day, Madelyn made sure to hand the parts of Tharja's body to two Robins. The female one got her head - the princess watching the twintailed tactician shove it between her thighs before moving on. The male Robin received Tharja's cunt and ass - the man sampling both of those holes thoroughly before the night was over. Both of them were very happy with their gifts. They got to enjoy Tharja's incredible body without having to put up with her nasty personality!

** Sothis: Silver Specter **

Carrying Tharja's leg to the castle's kitchens, Madelyn was happy to dump it off there and ask for it to be roasted. Usually, she'd take pleasure in preparing it herself… But right now she'd rather kill some more girls.

Taking a look around the mess hall, she had spotted someone who had caught her attention. It was the green-haired goddess of Fodlan, Sothis. The woman was surprisingly young-looking for someone of that stature… But a kill was a kill.

The loli was dressed up for the festivities, as well! Mad couldn't really tell, what her outfit was. A number of red ribbons over her chest and her abdomen, and a mess of green over her back and her hair. Was she trying to look like one of the festive winter trees? The Askran didn't really care what her costume was anyways - she just wanted to kill her.

Currently, Sothis was enjoying herself while wolfing down some big meal. It's been so long since she had appeared in Fodlan in corporeal form, and just hanging out in Byleth's head didn't let her enjoy any of the bodily pleasures, either. So now that she was given this weird opportunity, she wasn't going to waste it. This world's cuisine was certainly unique… But Sothis had to admit that it was really tasty. Who knew human flesh would taste this good? Ah, the mortals never ceased to amaze her.

At the moment, the petite goddess was sitting atop one of the tables. She had one of her legs curled up, her foot resting on the table. Her other foot was on the bench in front of her - bench that was mostly empty, for no one dared to get close to the supernatural being.

Sothis was taking delight in eating the meat she had been served - the plate sitting on the table next to her. It was a rump, roasted whole - specifically, the massive ass belonging to a Rhea. Sothis was very much aware that she was eating the body of her daughter, but as far as she was concerned, the woman had already lived long enough - and it also helped just how delicious she was. Picking up slice after slice, she stretched out the hand with it in front of her head before bringing it back to her mouth. Then, she'd bite straight into it - its amazing taste flowing into her taste buds. Oh, the pleasures of mortals!

As invested as she was in her meal, she was paying a lot of attention to her surroundings, too. She could feel the souls of many mortals, as well as some of the deities inhabiting Askr… And one life that was pretty unusual. It definitely didn't belong to any god or goddess… But it'd also be wrong to call her mortal. And currently, that soul was approaching her at a rapid pace.

"Oh, my. It's you! What brings you to me, Madelyn?"

Sothis, spunky, yet dignified voice reached the princess ears - Madelyn eyeing her again from up close.

"Your outfit, Sothis. I like the way it looks on you... and just how much skin it shows!"

Madelyn explained, her gaze slowly moving down the goddess's body.

"Why, thank you! Your own outfit is certainly worthy of praise, too. I enjoy outfits that allow for a certain kind of freedom - and yours certainly looks this way!" Sothis chuckled, then resumed talking. "Those mortal festivals… They are so exhilarating! I had not the chance to take part in any such festivities in my world, so this is quite a celebration for me."

Sothis stopped speaking again - and, to Madelyn's surprise, waggled her toes at her. The princess was already staring at the woman's feet - for it definitely looked like she was interested in showing them off. Madelyn could see the gentle arcs of her small feet, see the way her toes moved. The feet Sothis had on the chair was on its heel - showing off the woman's pale, wrinkle-free sole. And now the goddess was waving both of those feet at her - her toes moving around playfully. Each of them was topped off with a well-kept toenail the color of her hair. Madelyn had to admit that there was a certain charm in the way they moved.

"Have you taken a liking to my feet, princess? If you prefer, I can put them up close for you… Then, you could worship them! The local royalty, giving the divine the tribute we deserve!"

Sothis straightened up while lifting both of her legs. Then, she floated over the table, while moving her legs even further up - extending them in front of Madelyn.

So, the teasing was intentional. That'd make things even easier. If Sothis was going this far with her, then her feet were surely of excellent quality - they certainly looked for the part, too.

"Oh, I did! Your feet look really good!" Madelyn brandished her blade. "I'll have both!"

Sothis's eyes widened as she heard that. She was aware of the princess's tendencies - but she hadn't considered they extended even to the gods summoned to this realm.

Before she could react, though, Madelyn had already swung her sword. With Sothis's feet close together, that one strike was enough to sever both of them. The Sol Katti tore through Sothis's legs right above her ankles, both of her feet falling to the ground. Blood gushed from the wounds and onto the bench below Sothis, her toes still wiggling while on the ground, enacting the last signal they've received from her brain.

Sothis recoiled back in pain. This was a sensation she had not felt in such a long time… Actual, physical pain. There was some nostalgy to it… But she had not the time to think of that. The wound also burned a lot more than those faint memories she still had of the pain in her past. It was the result of the Sol Katti's dragonslaying properties activating, even if Sothis had not transformed once in Askr. Still, the wound hurt - and it hurt a lot.

"Impudent girl! Do you really think you can take on a god?

Sothis asked Madelyn with a genuinely upset voice - but with no signs of panic. Everything was just fine… Divine Pulse! 

Sothis felt the familiar ripple in the fabric of spacetime as she tried to access her power to rewind time. However, she had not yet tried to activate that ability in Askr - she simply had no need to. If the green-haired goddess did, she would have known, that her ability did not work here.

As nothing happened, Sothis's face finally showed some shock.

"What is the meaning of-"

Chop!

Madelyn didn't care for the woman's confusion - she only cared for transforming the goddess into a piece of fuckmeat. Her sword sliced cleanly through Sothis's neck, separating it away from the rest of her body - all while keeping her long hair intact. The head was about to fall, but the Askran caught her by that hair with her other hand. Placing her sword down, she opened her sack - and threw Sothis's head into it.

"Into the gift sack you go!"

Madelyn called out gleefully before picking Sothis's feet up too - and throwing them into the sack as well.

This void… It wasn't that different from the great beyond Solon had sent her to. However, this time she had no vessel to bestow her powers upon - and those powers were rapidly waning. Sothis spent her final moments floating in the bag of holding that was Madelyn's sack, still in disbelief at how quickly she had died - her eyes rolling back as faded away.

On the outside, Sothis's corpse fell flat onto the table, no longer able to float with no head. Madelyn watched the girl shudder and roll on the table - her heart hurting a little at the sight of the girlmeat Sothis's body had knocked down while doing it. Still, the way her shortened legs and her arms flailed around was pretty fun.

After looking at it for a moment, Madelyn decided to go back to the kitchens. She didn't really want the rest of Sothis's body in the bag - so she was fine with leaving it there.

Picking Tharja's roasted leg up, Madelyn returned to where Sothis's corpse laid - happy to see that it was already being put to use. The red ribbons had already been torn off, Sothis's small breasts and cute little pussy visible to all. The corpse was already being attended by two Byleths - who were both hammering their pricks into the dead goddess's holes. With the girl constantly showing up in their dreams, and talking to them even when awake, both of them had built up quite the desire to fuck the girl - and seeing her body laying around, they jumped at the opportunity.

As Madelyn took bite after bite of Tharja's delicious thigh, she watched the two professors fuck Sothis's headless corpse. The male Byleth had pushed the girl's legs apart, burying his cock up her tight snatch. The female one, meanwhile, was using her dick on the stump of Sothis's neck - the mostly flat body spitroasted on their cocks. The two of them used the powers the goddess had bestowed upon them back on her body - both of them fucking her as hard as they could.

Done with Tharja's leg, Madelyn left - but not without seeing the professors cum. As they pulled out of their cum-dripping holes, more students lined up to replace them - eager to follow their teachers' lead. Walking away, Madelyn flashed a smile at a Bernadetta she saw in the queue - her heart beating a little faster as she saw the girl blush in return.

Once Sothis's corpse had been put through quite the fucking, it had been left by itself. The proximity of the kitchens' made it so that taking the cum-stained corpse to them was very simple - and so the dead goddess ended up there. Her body had quickly been turned into a meal just like the one she had been enjoying right before her demise - her dragon meat having a different taste than most of the castle's girlmeat.

** Cecilia: Festive Instructor **

Her belly filled for the time being, Madelyn set off in search of more victims.

The next winter-clad woman she had come across was the green-haired general of Etruria, Cecilia. The mage general wore a long, full dress - and over it, a red coat. The dress had a pretty large cleavage, though - showing Cecilia's sizeable breasts off. Those breasts were what immediately caught Madelyn's attention - the princess staring hungrily at them.

"Ah, Lady Madelyn! What a pleasant surprise! Oh, your outfit is beautiful!"

Cecilia warmly welcomed Madelyn - even if she was aware of Madelyn's lecherous gaze. She just smiled warmly at the woman because of it. Madelyn wasn’t that much older than her proteges were… And there was a certain charm in the youths’ constant horniness.

The instructor examined the princess’ outfit for a moment - her gaze particularly drawn to the big sack she was carrying. The more mature woman had no troubles figuring out, what was in the sack. Obviously, Madelyn had some gifts in there… And obviously, they must have been made from some of the summoned heroines. 

“Are you doing some winter preparations, princess? So am I. I was trying to come up with some perfect gifts for the two of my students, Roy and Lilina… But I wasn’t really successful in figuring out any ideas. But I know you can help me out with that, princess.”

Madelyn just nodded - but as she was to open her mouth, Cecilia just chuckled.

“Oh, I know what you’ll say, princess! Your eyes already betrayed your intent! You’ll tell me to give them my breasts… Honestly, that’s fine with me!”

As she spoke, Cecilia put her hands behind her back and unclasped her cloak. Then, she pulled the zipper hidden on her back down - opening her dress up. In one quick motion, she had opened her dress up - and then quickly pulled it down her body. Her huge chest was uncovered, Madelyn now staring at her boobies openly.

“Like what you see, Lady Madelyn? These aren’t for you, though. If you’re going to take them away, you’ll need to give them to my students.” The disappointed expression on Madelyn’s face was enough to touch Cecilia’s heart. “ I won’t mind if you grope them now, though!”

As she added that, she continued to pull the dress down - having it travel down her long legs. She pushed the top past her wide hips, her slit shown off to the Askran - but Mad’s attention was only on her chest. Cecilia stepped out of her dress, leaving it on the ground below her - naked save for her long gloves and knee-high boots.

Madelyn’s hungry hands went straight for Cecilia’s chest. The Etrurian chuckled as she felt her grope her boobs, moving her chest around slightly to make the generous orbs of tit meat move in Madelyn’s hands. The princess’s grasp was tight, her fingers sinking deep into the fat and meat of Cecilia’s chest - and even deeper as she actively squeezed down on them. Mad was thankful for the thin material of her gloves that allowed her to feel the general’s chest perfectly - continuing to knead her chest for a little longer. With her index fingers she began to tease the woman’s nipples - rubbing them hard against the small, hard nubs of nerves. She even drove her nails a little into them - and, to her surprise, felt some milk leak out of them.

Cecilia just let Madelyn work on her with a warm smile on her face - her hands reaching out for the girl’s back and pulling her closer to her. Then, she just began stroking Madelyn’s hair and back with these - passing the time by caressing Madelyn’s body as the girl roughly handled her chest.

“Use this gift to push the two of them closer together, would you? They really should get on with producing a fitting heir for Lycia already…” 

Cecilia commented after a while, once the moves of Madelyn’s fingers began to die down. The princess just nodded back at her before letting go of her chest - and picking up her sword once more. Cecilia pushed her chest forward proudly, presenting her breasts to Madelyn and inviting her to go ahead. Which the green-haired girl did - her golden blade slicing straight through her chest. Even with their impressive size, Madelyn was able to carve off one of Cecilia’s tits in just one swing. With the swing being downwards, the fat, milk and blood from the cut was all sent downwards too - a small trail of bodily liquids going down Cecilia’s midsection.

Cut off fully, the breast didn’t fall off - Madelyn caught it with her free hand. Cecilia watched as the girl pulled the sack open, then threw it in. The inside of the sack was pretty dark… She couldn’t really see, what was in there. Perhaps it was magical? Allowing Madelyn to get as many trophies and fucktoys for the holidays as she wished for, without the need to think of space? It definitely suited the girl’s needs...

Even through the pain of losing her breast, Cecilia kept smiling. This was making Madelyn happy, and would make her two students happy tomorrow… She couldn’t ask for anything more. She just happily leaned forward, bringing her remaining boob towards the princess - and giving her an even better angle for the second cut. Madelyn made use of that right away, the Sol Katti slicing through Cecilia’s willing flesh and separating her other tit away from her body. 

Like before, Madelyn caught it right away and threw it into the sack. Cecilia had some troubles keeping her balance without her chest. Her body felt so light now… She didn’t mind, though. She was very much aware of what was coming next… And she welcomed it.

“It was my pleasure, princess.”

She told Madelyn while smiling brightly, her eyes closing but her mouth open wide. Raising her chin, she exposed her neck to Madelyn - giving her a clean view of her pretty thick neck. Even that sturdy a neck didn’t cause the princess any issues, though - her blade slicing cleanly through it. Cecilia felt a sharp stab of pain in her neck, then lost contact with the rest body - and for a moment, she was weightless. Madelyn opened the sack in front of her corpse, letting her head fall straight into it as blood fountained from her neck.

Cecilia’s head kept that cheerful expression through her final moments - her very warm smile gracing whoever would receive her head the next day. Her eyes would still be closed, but if one was to pry them open, they’d still see some happy sparks within them - Cecilia wholeheartedly happy with the way the winter festival had played out for her.

Madelyn watched Cecilia’s body stumble and then fall, blood fountaning from the stump of her neck and still leaking from the twin circular wounds on her chest. The woman had nearly fallen on top of her sack - almost as if it was trying to get into it! She watched it spasm on top of it for a while, Cecilia’s knees slamming against the cloth, her arms hugging it tightly. Oh, she just couldn’t refuse it!

Pushing Cecilia’s body off the back, Madelyn brought her sword down into it in a few strong chops. With those cuts she separated the Etrurian’s headless corpse into a few separate parts - each of them perfectly fucakble. Her chest, her abdomen, her legs, her arms… Each of those would find a happy hero tomorrow!

Just as Cecilia asked her to, Madelyn made sure to give the teacher’s breasts to her two students. Lilina pouted when she saw Roy had been given someone’s breast - especially when Madelyn explained, that it was a gift from Cecilia. The Ostian’s expression brightened up a little when she saw her own gift - and realized, why Cecilia wasn’t giving these to them on her own. With who she considered her main rival for her beloved’s affection gone, all it took was an encouraging nod from Mad, and the blue-haired girl dragged off the Young Lion to her quarters - her intent quite obvious.

** Nino: Flower of Frost **

“Oh wow! You have a sack for gifts, just like I do!”

A sweet, youthful voice reached Madelyn’s ears as she was about to resume her search. Turning around, she saw a rather petite girl with bright green hair and bright blue eyes standing in front of her. The girl was wearing a red hat on her head, and was wearing a red dress with puffy sleeves - though the dress itself was rather on the shorter side. Madelyn recognized her as the Black Fang’s young mage, Nino.

Nino blushed as she saw how revealing Madelyn’s outfit was. She understood that it was also a festive outfit… B-but why did it have to be soo… Showy?

“P-Princess Madelyn! Are you preparing for the winter festival too? I’ve been preparing my own gifts in the sack today! Ah, it’s so rewarding to figure perfect gifts for my loved ones!” Nino spoke out to Madelyn cheerfully, getting over the Askran’s outfit. “I love this festival! Sharing gifts with everyone to put a smile on their faces makes me happy, too! It’s the same for you too, right, Madelyn?”

Nino’s blue eyes were gleaming with happiness as she spoke - and Madelyn had to admit that the girl was looking very cute like that. But that’d only make killing her even more fun!

“Yeah, it is!” 

Her gifts would definitely make the people happy, too - but perhaps in a different way than Nino’s. Still, giving them out and seeing what people would do to them was surely going to make her happy - even if her happiness would most likely be sexual in nature.

“And yeah, I’ve been gathering gifts to hand out tomorrow as well!” 

As she said that, Madelyn gave her sack a pat - her other hand already on the handle of her blade.

Nino’s eyes lit up even more as she heard that.

“Ooooh! You need to tell me, what you have prepared! Then I’ll know, what kind of gift I should give to you, too!”

Madelyn smiled at the girl.

“Sure! But if I do, you’ll have to help me with preparations!”

Nino nodded enthusiastically in response.

“I’ll do my best to help you!” She’d be delighted to help make more people happy!

Madelyn stuck one hand into the sack, and dug around within it for a moment - before finally managing to grab Sothis’s head. Pulling it out, she showed it to Nino gleefully - the young girl covering her mouth in shock. Sothis looked like she was in so much pain! And her b-body was g-gone… H-how could this have happened? …Did the princess do it? Oh no...

“I’m turning girls into fucktoys! That’s something everyone here will enjoy!”

Ignoring Nino’s distress, Madelyn exclaimed that while throwing Sothis’s head back in - and brandishing her blade.

“Now, since you agreed to help me… You’ll become some of those toys too!”

Nino screamed in shock as she heard that.

“Nooo! I don’t want to die! Madelyn, please!”

The girl begged Madelyn like that, her happiness from before dashed away - but Madelyn was merciless.

“Most girls don’t! I don’t mind, though! Now, unless you want me to ruin your dress, take it off!”

Nino looked up at Madelyn with tears in her eyes. She thought the princess of this kingdom would be kind, just like prince Zephiel was back home… But instead, she was going to k-kill her? Nino wanted to resist, to run away… But she wasn’t really all that fit physically. She was more of a magical fighter… So the princess would probably catch her. And once she did, she’d be mad with her! S-so… She’d let at least her dress survive - maybe another her could have it?

Undoing the star pins on her shoulders, Nino ler her own sack of gifts fall to the ground. Then, the girl grabbed her dress by its fur-covered seams - and began to pull it up her body. She shivered a little as her panties were shown to the murderous woman in front of her, her knees continuing to shake as she dragged the dress further up. Her chest was so small that the girl didn’t wear a bra yet - and so Madelyn could clearly see the girl’s small breasts. Aw, they were so little!

Pulling the dress past her neck, Nino had to take her hat off - and then, the dress went off too. Madelyn was now very close to her - and the princess just put the hat back on her head. This girl was very petite, she was probably still going through puberty… Madelyn knew there were people who’d enjoy using her slit right now, but she also realized that it was still underdeveloped. And a cocksleeve that’d be too short to cover a full cock wouldn’t be enough!

However, Madelyn also remembered something else. If the girl had survived, in just a little time, she’d become the mother of two kids… Her womb must have already been pretty ready at this point. Then, she should just take both!

Grabbing Nino’s panties with one hand, Madelyn tore them off - Nino blushing and moving her hands to cover her young slit. Madelyn didn’t care - she just stabbed her blade straight into Nino’s flat belly. Nino’s mouth was opened with a cry of pain - pain that only grew stronger as the green-haired woman continued with a slice downwards.

After opening Nino’s belly a little, Madelyn’s sword came to a stop - Nino’s twig-like arms in the way. Oh, well… She could take the girls hands too! Tearing the sword out - some of Nino’s guts still hanging from it - Madelyn then used it to slice through Nino’s wrists. As she was still using her hands to cover up her vagina, they were very close to one another - enough for the Askran to remove both of them in one go.

Nino screamed in pain once more - her normally-sweet voice now cracking as she let out some terrifying screams. Her small hands - that were still wearing gloves - fell to the ground below them. Mad made a mental note to pick them up later, then just used her sword to slap Nino’s arms away. The young girl moved them away obediently, the pain already close to breaking her as blood continued to pour out of her belly and the two stumps at the ends of her arms.

Now with nothing obstructing it, Madelyn stabbed her sword right back into Nino’s belly again. With some strong pulls on her blade, she proceeded to open the girl up - exposing Nino’s womb. The princess carefully poked it with her sword, making sure not to cut it while enjoying the way it jiggled - and the way Nino’s body tensed up as a result.

Next, Mad stabbed the blade into Nino’s crotch, very close to her vagina. With continued, steady motions, she proceeded to carve a circle around it - up until she had completed the circle. Ordinarily, this would be where she’d just rip the fleshlight out - but she wanted to take more of Nino’s reproductive system away. As such, she also had to put her sword to use in the hole she had created - continuing the cuts all the way to Nino’s uterus. Then, and only then, she was able to take Nino’s womb away - a massive, gaping, bleeding hole left where the young mage’s vagina once was.

Madelyn held up Nino’s vagina and womb up triumphantly in front of the girl - savoring the fresh pain she could see on Nino’s face as a result. With this new onahole, she had even taken Nino’s ovaries away! They were swaying in the air next to her womb, still connected to it. They probably wouldn’t make fucking it any more pleasurable… But maybe someone would enjoy seeing them.

After throwing the onahole into the sack, Madelyn bent over for a moment to pick Nino’s hands up as well. Mad’s heavy chest bounced up and down as she lowered her chest - her tight top moving along with them. With her new acquisitions ready, she looked at Nino again. The girl’s face was twisted in pain, streams of tears running down from her eyes and down her cheeks. Aw, she looked great like this! She should immortalize that look right away for whoever was going to get her head, before the girl’s expression changed.

Bringing her blade up once more, she delivered a quick swing from the side towards Nino’s neck. The green-haired mage continued to sob in her final moments, her ears only barely registering the swoosh of the blade cutting through air. Then, the connection to the rest of her body was severed - the pain she was feeling from her tummy gone.

Her eyes opened wide as the only pain she could feel was the one in her neck. More tears continued to run down her face as she fell before Madelyn put her in the sack. Her expression of pain continued to be glued to her face as the girl faded away - her final thoughts going towards her Jaffar. She made a festive outfit for the assassin as well… It was such a shame she wouldn’t get to see him wearing it.

Nino’s body stumbled a few times, her arms bending back up before twisting to the sides. There wasn’t that much blood coming from her neck, as the wounds in her belly had already let a bit of it out. Then, her body fell over - and Madelyn didn’t really have any more uses for it.

Leaving Nino’s still spasming corpse behind, Madelyn set off - while wondering, if there was anyone specific she should give the Nino onaholes to. Her sons had been summoned to this world as well… But from what she knew, they wouldn’t be able to recognize her. Then, maybe the would-be-father of those boys, the Black Fang’s top assassin, Jaffar? Considering how much the man cared for the girl, that would probably not end well for her… He’d surely kill her for it! Madelyn shivered in pleasure a little as she imagined how that’d go. His dagger slicing right into her eager flesh… The girl began rubbing her meaty thighs together, her arousal leaking out of her slit - most of it caught by her red panties.

** Fae: Holiday Dear **

Getting her fantasies back in control, Madelyn began scouring the castle’s halls once more. It wasn’t long before she stumbled upon her next victim - though she had almost missed her. WIth how tiny the girl in question was, it took her calling out excitedly for her to Madelyn to spot her.

“Hurray! Mad-Mad, you’re here!”

Craning her neck down towards the source of the voice, the Askran princess found herself looking down at the Divine Dragon of Arcadia, Fae. The pink-haired girl was wearing a one-piece red dress not unlike Nino’s, and a yellow coat. She was also wearing a pair of antlers on her head - what the girl announced happily herself.

“Look, I have antlers now!” The girl look up at Madelyn with a bright look on her face, sparkles in her eyes. “Ooooh! You have antlers too, Mad-Mad!” 

Mad nodded back at the young girl while trying to decide, what to do to her. It was even worse with her than with Nino… She could be in need of a different idea.

“Oooh! Are all of these presents? You’ve gotten so many gifts! I hope I get a lot too! I’m doing such a great job as a reindeer, everyone should want to give one to me!” 

Madelyn didn’t reply, deep in thoughts - though the tiny dragon’s voice triggered another idea. Fae was pretending to be a reindeer… And what was the fate of many animals during these celebrations?

“Fae, do you want to make even more people happy?” Madelyn asked Fae, and the girl nodded with a smile.

“I do! What I like the best is seeing how happy everybody is. When everybody's smiling, it makes me smile too. I just feel so...so warm inside!”

“You’ll feel warm on the outside as well. Wanna become a festival feast? Then, everyone who gets a piece of you would be happy!”

Fae’s mouth opened wide in shock - that was such a weird idea! But… The smile returned to her face soon after. It sounded fun, too!

“Sure!”

With Fae excited about the idea, Madelyn took the pink-haired dragon towards the kitchens. Once there, she quickly commandeered one of the many ovens - all while telling Fae to strip. The young dragon was a little surprised that she had to do it in front of all the people in the kitchen, but she didn’t really mind - her dress ending up on the ground right away. Despite the thousands of years she was already alive, Fae’s body showed none of them - her chest completely flat, her limbs all very short.

Madelyn opened the oven, pulling out a plate from it. Fae happily jumped on top of it - then let Madelyn move her body into a proper position. Laying on her belly with her legs curled up in front of her and her arms laid out to the sides, Fae continued to smile as Madelyn shoved her back into the oven.

The heat immediately hit the dragon girl in the face - and soon, it enveloped her entire body. It was very hot… But Fae liked the heat. It reminded her of home! The days in the Nabata Desert could get very hot, even in Arcadia… This wasn’t too different from just a warmer day there! The girl happily laid in the oven, trying her best not to move as her body was baked within it.

With the heat affecting her body, her skin began to change shades. Its usual color was already pretty warm, but this was taking it to another level - Fae’s skin ending up a delicious golden-brown shade. Sweat popped up all over her body, its droplets sliding down across her skin. What little fat the girl had in her body began to sizzle as well, melting below her skin - and then fusing with it. It was mostly in her thighs, only enhancing their taste - even if they weren’t exactly too large to begin with.

The warmth didn’t only affect her on the outside. Her insides were getting all warmed up as well. Her muscles were deteriorating rapidly because of the heat - and her various organs were being cooked. Unable to withstand the heat, they’d just die, one-by-one. But in each short period before shutting down, the dragon would be shaken with terrible pain as her organs deteriorated. 

Her muscles ached as well - harder than they did even after the longest of battles. The heat was only making the pain worse, too. However, that pain began to die down as the nerve endings within them were fried. As more and more of them shut off, the pain began to die down as well - Fae’s brain no longer having any connection to those parts of her body. That also meant she couldn’t really move anymore, either - but she was being a good girl and staying in the pose Madelyn put her in anyways.

As her nostrils were filled with the smell of her own meat, Fae noticed how good she smelled. Her mouth opened involuntarily, chin hanging down and drool leaking out. If she smelled this good… She’d only taste even better! Anyone who’d eat her would be happy! The dragon girl just wished she could eat a piece of herself, too… Her dreamy, drooling expression being what she carried on into death.

Outside the oven, Madelyn waited for the dragon girl to finish roasting. Just handing out the pieces of the dragon girl wouldn’t be enough… If anyone got one, they’d be disappointed they didn’t get a fucktoy instead. However, the princess had already figured a perfect solution for that. Anyone who’d get a piece of Fae’s roasted body… They’d hit the jackpot! As their reward, they’d be able to do whatever they wanted to her… If they wanted their princess to pleasure them with her body, they’d be free to use her in any way they desired. If they wanted to snuff her, she’d happily die for them!

Madelyn was getting aroused just thinking of the many ways the heroes would be able to abuse her tomorrow. Maybe they’d have her wear the spiked antlers… She was looking forward to getting lobotomized like that. Perhaps, after creating a hole in her skull, they’d fuck her brains out? Madelyn writhed in pleasure just imagining a cock thrusting straight into her skull, her body humping the air. Another person could then pull her panties to the side, and enjoy her pussy squeezing them as tight as she could… Ah! Her cunt was getting so wet just thinking of it! Then, they’d flood her skull with their come… Semen flowing out of her nose, her tongue lulled out as her eyes rolled back. Just picturing that face she’d make in her head was incredibly arousing…

Thinking of scenarios like that, Madelyn continued to get more and more aroused. She was soo absorbed in her imagination, that she almost missed the time to pull Fae out of the oven. One of the other cooks had to notify her that her meal was ready - Madelyn knowing she had to thank them later.

For the moment, though, she put Fae’s delicious, browned corpse on top of one of the tables. Procuring a hatchet for herself, the girl then began to chop Fae’s corpse up into a number of scrumptious pieces. Her mind, though, was still filled with way she’d die tomorrow. Oh, she just couldn’t wait!

First, Madelyn took Fae’s head away from the rest of her body - the divine dragon’s mouth still open, her tongue slid out. It’d be a tight fit, but she was sure it’d still make for a viable cocksleeve. Then, Madelyn chopped off the girl’s limbs, one-by-one. With how thin they were, she was only really able to cut them into a few pieces each. Fae’s torso was a little better in that regard, Madelyn creating a number of slices she was sure would be delicious. In the end, she had turned all of Fae into just meat to be eaten - the Divine Dragon becoming a most divine meal. And with the entertainment she’d provide with the meal… Madelyn was sure that getting a piece of Fae’s body would make anyone happy.

** Eirika: Gentle as Snow **

All those fantasies Madelyn entertained herself with while waiting for Fae to be ready left the green-haired girl incredibly horny. She needed to fuck someone - right away! Leaving the kitchens, she had one desire, and one desire only - to find a partner for some fun.

To her surprise, the first girl she had found was also wearing a festive outfit. It was the princess of Renais, Eirika… The cyan-haired girl was wearing a beautiful red dress - that had a number of white accents, as well. Below the dress, there was a short, white skirt. The dress was also open at the front, right where Eirika’s tits were. There was still a tight, white veil covering them up - but their size and shape was clear.

“Ah! Eirika! Wonderful!” Madelyn called out to the other princess happily while strolling closer to the girl.

“Princess Madelyn…” 

Eirika wanted to ask Madelyn about her indecent outfit - but her words were squeezed back into her throat. Once Madelyn was close enough to her, the green-haired girl hooked one hand up under the front of her own top - and quickly pulled it upward. Eirika just stared, her mouth wide and face red, at the huge titties the Askran was showing to her. She knew of the princess’s antics… But wasn’t expecting her to do that to her. Ah, those boobs were so big! And so round! Eirika felt her pussy getting slightly wet at the very sight of them.

“Like what you see?” 

Madelyn smirked, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she watched the way her boobs affected the Renais girl. Eirika only went even redder in the face as a result - her embarrassment clearly showing.

“P-Princess Madelyn!” 

She managed to call out in an accusing tone - only for Madelyn to push even closer to her. And then tug her panties to the side. Flashing her pussy at her. With shock, Eirika was able to see just how wet Madelyn already was - the Askran’s arousal flowing out of her slit.

“My pussy’s yearning for to make me feel good… It could be you, Eirika!”

Madelyn told the other princess, Eirika taking a step back. Her face was as red as a beetroot, the girl in utter disbelief at Madelyn’s directness. That sight was even more exciting, though… Eirika suddenly very much aware of the wetness in her own slit, too.

“I-I, uhh…”

Madelyn got to Eirika again - pressing her huge chest against Eirika’s. The Renais girl’s chest was also pretty large - but the Askran was still bigger. Pressing her body against Eirika’s, Madelyn used one of her arms to try to pull Eirika closer - but the cyan-haired girl tried to wiggle out of her grip.

“Please, Eirika! No need to act so prude! There’s nothing wrong with giving in to your desires, especially here! And besides…” A playful smirk graced Mad’s lips again. “Tana already told me all about the fun the two of you have together.”

Tana did what? Eirika blushed yet again. Madelyn’s words were quickly causing her defenses to fall apart. True enough, it wouldn’t be wrong to just give in and have some fun together… The princess herself came to her for it! She should respect her wishes… That would just be courtesy, right?

Eirika let Madelyn pull her closer to her, embracing the woman fully - Madelyn’s lips finding hers. At first, Eirika didn’t kiss her back - but the way Madelyn pushed her lips so passionately against hers caused Eirika to give in. She kissed the Askran back with a lot of hidden passion - Madelyn initially taken by surprise. She quickly collected herself, though - and so, their lips and tongues wrestled together for a while.

As they kissed, Madelyn’s arms began working on undressing the woman. Untying her cloak, she let it fall to the ground - and then, her fingers began to search for a zipper for the girl’s dress. As she found it, and began to pull it down, Eirika wiggled a little again - breaking the kiss away.

“R-right here? W-what if someone sees us?”

“Then they’ll just enjoy the show. I can’t wait anymore!” 

As she said that, Madelyn pulled the zipper down again - and Eirika let her open her dress up. Then, she held her arms out and let Madelyn pull the dress off - shaking a little in the white shirt and skirt she was wearing underneath. There was a certain thrill to imagining someone seeing them like this…

Before moving on to the rest of Eirika’s clothes, Mad grabbed the girl’s hands - and guided them towards her chest. She had to put them directly on her tits for Eirika to get the hint - and even then, it took another inviting nod before Eirika began to grope her. The princess’s grasp was gentle at first - but it become increasingly intense as Eirika grew more comfortable with it. Before long, the Renais girl pulled the Askran’s top up, her small hands doing their best to encompass the mountains of tit meat in them. Testing Madelyn’s limits, Eirika pressed her fingers into her flesh, squeezing her boobies harder and harder - and with surprise found that Madelyn didn’t mind at all, even when she put all she had into it.

Meanwhile, Madelyn worked on getting the rest of Eirika’s clothes off. Pulling the skirt down to her knees, Madelyn spent a moment fondling Eirika’s ample thighs. Pressing them in the right spots, especially on their inner sides, caused some shivers to go through Eirika’s body. The girl had a pair of plain, white panties on - and as a result, Madelyn could see the girl’s wetness show on them.

It wasn’t the time to savor it yet, though. First, Madelyn’s hands went for Eirika’s chest - pulling the girl’s top up. To let her get it off, Eirika had to let go of Madelyn’s boobs for a moment. In the process, she allowed her to uncover her own tits - the girl not wearing a bra underneath them. They looked just the way her outfit promised, as big and round as Mad expected. She grabbed them with both of her hands - and for a moment, the two princesses just stood like that, each playing with the other’s boobies.

In the process, each of them was only driving the other’s excitement even higher. Eventually, Eirika couldn’t hold out anymore - and backed off. Pulling her own panties - and her skirt that was still on her knees - down her long legs and past her heeled boots, the cyan-haired girl showed her pussy to Madelyn.

“M-Madelyn! I need you!” Eirika exclaimed desperately, her voice dripping with lust.

Madelyn happily took the invitation - getting closer to Eirika yet again. This time, their bare tits ended up pressed against the others - their heavy flesh rubbing against the other’s as their nipples proudly stood up in the air. Madelyn sunk one hand down to Eirika’s slit, entering it with her fingers - and feeling a happy shiver go through the Renais girl. A quiet moan also made it past her lips - soon followed by many more as Madelyn put her skilled fingers to work on Eirika’s cunt. She had enough experience with it to know precisely how to make Eirika feel really good. Fingering Eirika at just the perfect pace, and with the perfect amount of force - Madelyn was expertly working on pushing Eirika towards a happy climax.

With her other hand, Madelyn pulled Eirika’s face closer to hers - the two of them joining in another energetic kiss. Then, she took one of Eirika’s hands, and guided it towards her own slit. Pulling her panties down, she helped Eirika plunge her fingers straight into her own ready cunt - and then let Eirika work on it on her own. Just like with her chest, the Renais girl started off slowly, just amping the pace up steadily - again finding that no matter how hard she went, Madelyn was happy with it.

The two princesses continued to finger one another for a while. Madelyn was making better progress towards making Eirika cum, but she had also been much closer to an orgasm because of her earlier fantasies. As a result, the two of them came in very quick succession - their love juices gushing onto both of their thighs. With their bodies so close together, and their boobies still squeezed against one another, both girls were able to feel the other’s orgasm as well - or at least the way their bodies shook because of it.

With her climax hitting her in full force, Eirika slid down to her knees. She wasn’t really able to keep standing anymore… Her climax had taken too much out of her. Madelyn, meanwhile, was still perfectly capable. And since her pussy was taken care of… It was time for Eirika to join her new collection.

Bending over, Madelyn scooped Eirika’s skirt up from the ground. Then, she returned to the girl - and quickly put it over the girl’s head. Pulling on it, she easily tightened it around Eirika’s neck - all before Eirika could even tell, what she was doing. Then, by simply pulling harder on it, she began to strangle Eirika - the girl’s own garments turned against her.

At first, Eirika was too shocked to even react. What was the Askran princess doing? But as her windpipe was squeezed shut, and her breathing completely restricted, the answer was obvious. Madelyn was trying to kill her! Eirika tried lifting her arms to her neck - but her climax was still affecting her body, making it impossible for her to even move them.

Her face was already flushed because of their mutual orgasms, but now it began to grow darker, too. Her lungs began to burn, and the pain from within them quickly spread through her whole body. Her muscles, relaxed because of the climax, were already weak enough that the lack of air was quick to disable them as a whole - only causing Eirika more pain as they begged her for more air. No air would come, though - Madelyn’s grip on her neck merciless. 

Eirika couldn’t really struggle - but that didn’t mean she couldn’t show that she didn’t like it. Her eyes were bulging in their sockets as tears ran freely down the sides of her face. Her mouth was open in a futile attempt to draw more air in - her tongue slipping out of it fairly quickly. But above all, Eirika was in pain because of how she had been betrayed. The princess had made her feel so good just moments before… Why was she killing her now? If she could still speak, she’d ask the girl why - and that curiosity was what would stay with Eirika even into death.

Before long, Eirika went limp in Madelyn’s grasp - but the princess kept strangling her for some more time, just to be sure. Then, she loosened the skirt - and watched Eirika’s corpse slump down at her feet. Now, she was able to see just how beautiful Eirika’s face looked in death! Whoever would get it would be so lucky!

Grabbing her sword once more, Madelyn severed Eirika’s head from the rest of her body. The skirt had left some unusual ligature marks on her neck - another treat for whoever would get her head. With a few more slices, Madelyn procured some more fuckable parts off Eirika’s corpse, and added them all to the sack - then left the Renais girl’s headless corpse on the hallway floor.

** Elice: Royal Altean Duo **

Eirika was the first royal Madelyn got into her bag - but far from the last one. Soon enough, she had come face-to-face with the princess of Altea, Elice. The blue-haired woman was wearing a magnificent long white dress, and a small mistletoe wreath on her brow. The formal, regal look on the woman’s face shifted into an expression of delight when she saw the Askran princess.

“Lady Madelyn! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Elice giggled a little as Madelyn looked her over in confusion.

“Oh? What for?”

Madelyn replied curiously.

“I’ve heard of the way you’ve been gathering gifts today, princess. There is no greater delight than giving gifts to those you care about. I’d like to be a part of what you’re doing!”

Elice replied, her voice full of warmth - and Mad smiled at her.

“Well, I’m giving gifts to everyone - but if you want to become one, I’ll be happy to kill you!”

The blue-haired woman blushed a little as she heard it. Ah, her heart was beating so fast!”

“That’s fine, Lady Madelyn. Truth be told… Those gifts of yours excite me so much! Just thinking of becoming one of them…” Elice lifted one hand in front of her mouth, her cheeks burning as she quietly finished. “Ah, it turns me on… So much…”

When staying back during the fall of Altea, Elice had only noble reasons to stay behind. She wanted her brother to escape, and that was all that mattered to her. Her capture at the hands of the Gra forces didn’t prove to be very pleasant, though. The men… They were so rough with her… Treating her as little more than a common whore.

However, her stay in their captivity wasn’t all that long. Although unwillingly, the Gra had handed her over to the Dohlr forces - under the demands of Gharnef. The Dark Pontifex saw the girl as an asset, since she was one of the few people who could use the Aum staff. As a result, he had ordered for her to be kept captive… But there was nothing in the orders saying she needed to stay intact. The dark mage’s forces used the woman as little more than a plaything - raping and torturing her repeatedly. It was so grueling… And it continued for over two years.

Amidst all the rape and torture, however, Elice had made a very surprising discovery. She had realized… That she was enjoying all of it. The man treating her so roughly, and putting her through so much pain… It made her wet. Wetter than Merric ever did before… Even if she couldn’t really show it to her tormentors, Elice found herself enjoying all that suffering immensely. Enough, that when Marth had defeated Gharnef and rescued her, she was almost disappointed…

So when the Archanean army attacked Altea a few years later, she willingly went to become their hostage. She justified it as letting Caeda escape so her brother’s fiance would reunite with him… But deep inside, she knew she was doing it only for herself. Just like before, the enemy army needed her alive - this time, so she could be a sacrifice used for Medeus’s revival. Before that’d come to pass, though… Once again, Elice had been turned into the soldiers’ slut. There were other clerics captive with her, this time… And as such, she needed to put on a strong facade… But she still enjoyed herself a lot.

Now, summoned to this world of depravity, she finally didn’t need to hold back on her urges. She could show everyone just how much she was enjoying herself as they brutally raped her! For a while, it was just what she did - happily whoring herself out. However, she only found herself craving even more. Elice knew how little a woman’s life was worth in here… And so, she began to imagine herself losing it. Finding out what Madelyn was doing, she decided it was the best way for her to go - for who was more fitting to end her than this world’s princess?

As a result, she seeked Madelyn out - and now, she had finally found her!

The Askran gave Elice an understanding smile as she heard her words.

“Then, let’s get you ready! Strip out of your dress!” 

Madelyn ordered Elice, and the Altean lady was happy to oblige. Pulling the dress past her shoulders, she helped it down a little. The dress was pretty loose - and so, as she got it past a certain point, she could just let it fall. And that’s what Elice did - her body exposed to the green-haired princess in front of her. Madelyn smiled at the sight of Elice’s body - especially, at the fact that the woman wasn’t wearing any underwear. Her average titties were very pleasant to see - and so was her dripping snatch. Elice blushed a little as she felt Madelyn ogle her body - but that feeling also turned her on.

Knowing that her demise was so close, and feeling the cold air brush against her naked skin… All that made Elice’s arousal too overwhelming for her to handle. Falling to her knees in front of Madelyn, she eagerly slid a pair of fingers into her very wet cunt - moaning at Madelyn as she felt them penetrate her. Madelyn smiled warmly at the woman, just standing over her and enjoying the show.

Pushing her fingers deeper and deeper in, Elice then began moving them at a faster and faster pace. Staring at the woman in front of her, at the deadly blade in her hand… It wouldn’t be long before that blade cut into her flesh. Thinking of it, and imagining how it’d hurt, that only caused her to get even more aroused - and as such, her masturbation to feel even better. With her other hand, Elice grabbed one of her tits - and began fondling it. She knew the exact way to get the most out of stimulating her boob, as the years of sexual slavery let her know just about all she needed to about her body. Because of this, she squeezed and pinched her tit perfectly - her regal voice used for some very excited moans.

Getting more and more into her masturbation, and into her fantasies, Elice grew closer and closer to cumming. Finally, on the very erge of cumming, she looked straight at Madelyn - who was ready with her blade at standby.

“I’m cumming! D-do it n-now, Ma-urk!”

Chop!

Madelyn didn’t need to be asked twice - her golden blade slicing through Elice’s thick, yet fragile neck before the woman even finished her sentence. The pleasure of her climax hit Elice in full force right as her spine was severed - her head filled with joy and orgasmic satisfaction as it fell. Her body shook, and it shook hard, the lack of head causing her muscles to spasm wildly. These spasms intermixed with the orgasmic ones - Elice’s headless corpse shivering in front of her killer.

The hand that was on her tit latched onto it as she died, but the heavy shaking caused it to come off - freeing her boobs. As a result, the blood fountaining from her cut neck was able to splatter onto both of them - dying her milky white skin red with her ichor.

Her other hand stayed buried in her cunt, though - her fingers buried deep within her slit. Her inner walls contracted hard on the digits between them, holding them firmly inside and not letting the hand fall out. At the same time, a hefty dose of the Altean’s love juices flooded out of her snatch - onto the woman’s arm, her thighs, and the ground below her.

Her body stayed upright for a while, the deathly spasms keeping it from falling over. However, as these began to die down, Elice fell over to the front - the woman’s sizeable ass sticking up in the air. Madelyn enjoyed the way the flesh of Elice’s buttocks jiggled as her body crashed into the ground - knowing that ass needed to be one of the thing she put in her sack.

Elice’s head rotated in the air as it fell - and as a result, if she just moved her eyes towards the top of her head, she could see her own headless body. Ah… She looked so hot twitching like that! Elice watched her body for as long as she could like that before fading away - her eyes staying rolled up as she died. Her mouth was still open, her final words ever hanging on her lips - her tongue slipping out past them and to the right.

With Elice’s corpse crumbling at her feet, Madelyn didn’t have to go too far to start chopping off the pieces she wanted. Stabbing her blade into the woman’s lower back, she proceeded to carve off the princess’s massive backside - making sure to cut in deep enough that it’d include her vagina as well. Following that, Madelyn also cut through the woman’s thighs - high enough that even with the size of Elice’s ass, it’d still make for a handy onahole. Pulling her sack open, Madelyn threw it straight in - only then noticing, that she had cut off one of Elice’s hands with it as well. She didn’t really mind, though - and just added Elice’s head to her gifts as well.

** Lissa: Pure Joy **

Another of the royals filling up Madelyn’s sack was the blonde princess of Ylisse, Lissa. The girl was wearing a large red-and-white dress - though underneath it, one could still see the crinoline supporting it. Around her narrow waist, the Ylissean was wearing a tight corset. Altogether, the outfit was making it very hard for her to move, especially quickly.

As such, when Madelyn found the girl, she knew right away that the girl wouldn’t be running away from her. She didn’t want to wait for the girl to take her dress off away, either- that’d simply take too long. The crinoline would protect the girl from any attacks she directed towards her lower body… But the corset around her waist made it a really appealing target. As such, Madelyn quickly swung her sword towards it - all before Lissa even realized, that the Askran was there. 

Her sword cut through the corset’s cloth - granting Lissa a bit of relief from the way it was squeezing her waist tightly. However, that relief was short-lived - for the blade then just slammed into her midsection from the side.

“Aaah! W-what? Ouch!”

Lissa screamed as she felt some heavy pain pop up in her side - blood gushing from the cut Madelyn had opened there. However, with her blow softened, the wound wasn’t really all that deep. Surprised, Lisse began to turn around - trying to see, whoever did it to her. Madelyn made no effort to hide herself - instead, just slicing at Lissa’s waist yet again. This time, her blade sunk in much deeper - but there was still plenty of Lissa to cut through.

As Mad pulled her weapon out, Lissa finished her turn - and looked at her in surprise.

“M-Madelyn? What are you doing!?”

“Cutting you in two~!”

Mad replied cheerfully while slamming her sword against the side of Lissa’s stomach once more.

“W-what? Are you kidding me? No! I don’t wanna be cut in half!”

Lissa expressed in a panicked tone - not that Madelyn cared about her needs. She just hacked away at Lissa once more - the blonde recoiling back in pain.

“Ouch! That really hurts! Please, stop!”

Lissa tried to move away from Mad’s range - but just as Madelyn predicted, her dress was too heavy for her to move away quickly. Lissa held one hand to her wound to stop the bleeding - only for Madelyn’s sword to cut straight through it with her next blow. Two of her fingers along with a part of her palm fell to the ground, Lissa screaming in pain once more - Madelyn carrying on with her slices.

“I don’t want do die! Please, don’t do this! Spare me! Madelyyyn!”

Lissa thought the Askran princess was a friend… She certainly was acting fairly amicable with her when they met before. So why was she now tormenting her like this?

Hearing Lissa beg her not to kill her only sent Madelyn into a cutting spree. Swinging her blade at Lissa’s side with a lot of force and in quick succession, she quickly made a lot of progress into cutting Lissa in half. Lissa’s body jumped up a little as her sword crashed against her spine - but the following blows managed to slice right through it.

As her spine was cut in half, Lissa lost contact with her lower half. With the connection to her brain severed, her legs gave way - Lissa almost falling over. However, her crinoline stopped her from doing that - keeping the girl stable and upright even with her legs unresponsive. That, in turn, meant that her waist was still available for Madelyn to assault - and so, the green-haired girl proceeded with just that.

Lissa’s face was covered with tears as a result of the pain. The rapid loss of blood from her waist was quickly weakening her - and as a result, she didn’t really move anymore. She didn’t really speak, either - only letting out some pained groans from time to time. Sometimes, a “P-Please…” would make it past her lips - only bringing her killer more pleasure.

Madelyn continued to slice through Lissa’s waist until finally the cut was complete - the upper half of Lissa’s torso sliding off, then crashing onto the ground to the side of her. Madelyn ignored it, though - and just grabbed the crinoline. With some careful moves, she was able to lift it while keeping the lower half of Lissa’s body underneath it. 

Moving the large metal rack out of the way, Madelyn looked at Lissa’s lower half. The woman was wearing some red, winter tights - and over them, a pair of wide, fluffy winter boots. As soft as they were, they’d only get in the way - and so Madelyn took them off. She also cut a few wide holes in Lissa’s tights - right in front of the girl’s cunt and pussy. Below them, Lissa was still wearing a pair of white panties - so Madelyn ripped them away. Then, satisfied with the preparations she had done to it, Madelyn opened her sack up - and shoved all of Lissa’s lower half into it.

Lissa’s arms were still working - and as such, she was able to rotate herself on the ground. She turned her body towards her lower half - watching as Madelyn worked on it. H-huh? The girl exposed her pussy and ass… Lissa blushed in embarrassment as she saw that. But what surprised her more was what the Askran did afterwards. She just forced all of it into her giant sack… And then, it was all gone! But the sack still looked the same…

Finished with Lissa’s lower half, Madelyn turned to face her upper half. Lissa tried to push herself back as she saw the princess looking at her, but she didn’t have enough strength to go too far. She left a trail of blood and guts on the ground in front of her, and stopped once Madelyn drove one of her heels into a coil of Lissa’s guts still connected to her body. Madelyn moved her heel around a little, grinding Lissa’s intestine into the ground - and watching the way pain rippled through her upper half as a result.

Next, she knelt down in front of what remained of Lissa. She savored the fear that appeared on Lissa’s pain-twisted face. She pushed one hand into the opening in Lissa’s waist, and tugged at whatever organs still remained inside. She grinned cruelly as fresh pain appeared on Lissa’s face - that was exactly what she wanted.

Pulling out her blood-covered arm, Madelyn reached for Lissa’s neck. Dragging the woman’s hair of the way, she exposed the girl’s thin neck. Lissa was wearing a red collar over it. Mad just took it as the sign of where to strike at - her sword slicing right through Lissa’s neck, with no issues. Lissa’s body shivered a few times as her head was cut off - but most of its energy was already spent, so it quickly went still. Her head was a little more long-lived - just enough for more fresh tears to escape from her cyan eyes before they went blank.

Throwing Lissa’s head into the sack, Madelyn wondered, how good of a fucktoy it’d make. It already came with some free handles to use in the form of the girl’s pigtails - and with how thin her neck was, it’d probably prove really tight, too. She had no means to experience that herself, though… So she just ventured on - eager to find some more cute victims.

** Madelyn: Definitely on the Naughty List **

Returning to her room at the end of the day, Madelyn happily set the sack down. It seemed a little heavier than before… But only a little. Whatever magic had been put on it had really been a help to her! She had acquired some amazing gifts for tomorrow… But, of course, there was one more thing she needed to do. Her set of gifts wouldn’t be complete if she didn’t at a few pieces of herself into the sack, as well!

Pulling her top off, Madelyn freed her tits from its confines. If there was something she wanted to put in the sack, it was definitely these puppies! Grabbing her own heavy boob with a bright smile, Madelyn stretched it out from her chest - her sword in her other hand. Placing it right below her breast, Madelyn then quickly sliced upwards. Her pussy fired up at the pain of a blade tearing through her flesh - Madelyn squealing happily as she easily removed one of her tits. She watched it fall, pussy tingling as the heavy orb of meat and fat hit the ground with a splat - the girl rubbing her fingers against the stump of her breast. Irritating the wound like that only made it hurt more - and that in turn made her feel even better.

The green-haired girl wasted no time following that - readily disposing of her second breast in the same way. Opening the sack up, she threw both of them into it - a shiver of pleasure going through her as she imagined what whoever got them would do with them. They should be a great masturbatory aid! Ah, someone would squeeze them around their cock… Blood and fat oozing out of her severed flesh… Maybe even some tit milk, too? Just picturing them like this was turning her on!

Next, Madelyn pulled her panties down. Spreading her very meaty legs a little, she gave herself a good access to her own slit. After giving it more though, she sat down at one of her butchering tables - losing her balance now could reduce the quality of the next cut. Then, she began to massage her lower lips, riling her pussy up even more. Her labia grew a little as she proceeded to rub them, her juices starting to flow freely onto the table below. Next, she began to rub her clit - but at the same time, brought her sword down. With the handle flipped towards herself, she pushed it inside - its cold steel entering the depths of her vagina.

Fucking herself with the handle of her sword, and stimulating her pussy from the outside with her other hand, Madelyn began making large strides towards cumming. The Askran princess moaned happily as she continued to work on getting off.

Finally, as her body tensed up with the upcoming release, she drove her sword in one last time. Her coil snapped, her cunt honey gushing out of her like a waterfall. Her pussy began contracting hard on the sword handle within her- handle that Madelyn quickly ripped out. The pleasant orgasmic weakness spread through her entire body… But she still had enough strength to do what she wanted to.

Flipping her blade in her hand, she pointed the harmful end towards her slit now. Shoving it straight into her flesh, right next to her vagina, Madelyn called out another orgasmic scream. The pleasure of a climax was already rippling through her body - but the cold steel slicing through her yearning flesh made her feel even better.

Sawing around her cunt, Madelyn proceeded to carve it out as a whole - while it was still in the midst of a climax. Her body shivered in pleasure, even as she cut the source of it out. 

Finally, once she was satisfied with the cut, she shoved one hand into her vagina - and then, ripped it out. This would be the perfect cocksleeve for anyone who’d get it… Madelyn knew she was impressingly tight, and the muscles of her cunt were still squeezing down on whatever would be inside it. Throwing it into the sack, she hoped that the preserving magic would keep it in that state. Then, her orgasmic clenches would serve the cock of whoever got it - and as such, give them the pleasure other onaholes couldn’t.

With no tits and no pussy, this body was pretty much worthless to Madelyn now. Placing her sword on the side of her neck, she positioned her body over the sack - and leaned gently over its open entrance. Then, she dragged the sword right across it. Her head slid forward, falling straight into the sack.

Inside it, she kept falling for far longer than she expected she would. Then, she found herself in a deep, dark void - a bit similar to wherever her consciousness went whenever she died. But that void was mostly empty… And here, she could see all the body parts she had thrown into the sack earlier. Seeing all of them so close together put a smile on her lips - and that smile persisted on them even as she passed on.

Reappearing in a new body outside of the sack some time afterwards, Madelyn shoved her debreasted, decunted body out of the way. Putting another reindeer headband on, Madelyn picked her sword up - and stood over the sack once again. She’d add just a few more of her heads to the mix… Two? Maybe Three? Five, tops!


End file.
